Mi día de graduación para Tizz kun
by Dayiah Zyouou
Summary: Yaoi. este es un regalo para mi kerido, amado e idolatrado amigoprimohermano Tizz-kun por haberse graduado de medicina! nOn. MUXAS FELICITACIONES! espero te guste n.n. one-shoot!


Este es un regalo para mi amado primo que se graduo de medicina el día 23 de Octubre!!

¡¡¡ FELICIDADES TIZZ-KUN !!!

estoy muy orgullosa nOn

ESPERO TE GUSTE MI REGALO!!!, lo hice pensando en ti n.

¡QUE COMIENCE LA FUNCI"N!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Mi día de graduación**_

La emoción y alegría se reflejaba en cada rostro que pasaba cerca de mí. Todos corriendo de un lado a otro, buscando gente, encontrándose con familiares y amigos, viendo los últimos detalles de la ceremonia de graduación de la carrera de medicina. Todos estaban felices, orgullosos y emocionados, todos... menos yo.

Parado junto a la puerta de la sala donde los graduados esperaban, miraba lo que acontecía a mi alrededor, pasando desapercibido. La verdad es que poco me importaba lo que ocurría, no ponía atención a las recomendaciones y discursos de algunos, y menos a las frases de nerviosismo y comentarios acerca del regalo de aquél, la fiesta de no se quién o del promedio de tal ramo. Nada me importaba... más que su ausencia.

Había albergado secretamente el deseo de verlo aquél día, entre la gente... con sus hermosos ojos fijos en mí y esbozando su bella sonrisa. Pero poco tiempo necesité para darme cuenta de que era una bobería. El no vendría, ni ahora... ni nunca.

De improviso me sacaron de mi letargo. Uno de mis compañeros se me había acercado para avisarme que ya comenzaría la ceremonia. Suspiré resignado y me formé junto a los demás para salir a la sala de ceremonias, donde los familiares, amigos y profesores esperaban.

Todos vestidos igual, con la tradicional túnica negra y el gorro cuadrado, caminamos hacia nuestros lugares predeterminados. Me dirigí a mi lugar sin mirar nada en particular y me senté sin rodeos. Sabía que no había nadie entre los presentes que me esperara, así que ¿para qué perder el tiempo buscando a alguien que sabía, no estaba?.

La ceremonia comenzó en minutos. Varios discursos de profesores, alumnos, el decano de la facultad... en fin, miles de personas sin importancia para mi. Tan solo me dediqué a dirigir mi vista hipócritamente concentrada hacia el estrado, pero sin mirar nada en concreto, tan solo pensando... recordando... y deseando con toda mi alma que todo esto terminara para poder alejarme de una vez por todas del motivo de mi sufrimiento, la única razón por la que me había atado a esa ciudad.

En alrededor de 1 hora de habladuría sin importancia, comenzaron a llamar a los graduados. Partieron por los mejores de de la promoción. El sonido de mi nombre me hizo reaccionar en mi meditación. Respetuosos aplausos se hicieron escuchar por toda la sala, algunos me felicitaban a voces... pero yo no les puse atención. De manera mecánica me dirigí hacia el estrado, donde el decano me esperaba con mi diploma en mano y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Como por inercia miré hacia el público, sin buscar nada... y mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver esos ojos que tanto amaba. Ahí estaba, aplaudiendo con entusiasmo y gritando "bravo" a viva voz, a su lado estaban todos aquellos a los que llamaba amigos. Pero que digo... también son mis amigos, aquellos que sin importarles mi condición o nacionalidad me recibieron como uno más. Todos gritaban y aplaudían con todas sus fuerzas, sus ojos fijos en mí. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. No lo creía, no lo esperaba... pero ahí estaban, todos juntos... por mí.

Reaccioné a tiempo y recibí mi diploma, ahora sonriente y feliz, no tanto por el título obtenido... sino por saber que había gente que me quería, que me amaba y que se alegraba por mí.

Miré otra vez esos ojos, y sonreí más ampliamente al darme cuenta que él también tenía sus ojos sonrientes dirigidos tan solo a mí.

Volví a sentarme, a duras penas conteniendo el enorme deseo de salir de allí para correr al encuentro de esa persona tan amada, de aquél que llenaba mi corazón, mente y alma por completo, siendo el único dueño mi ser.

Por fin la ceremonia llegó a su fin, y todos lanzamos nuestros gorros, llenos de júbilo por la meta alcanzada. Todos salieron de manera desordenada, y yo, sin demora, lo busqué con la mirada... y lo encontré allí, esperándome con su bella sonrisa, junto a todos los demás que habían terminado por ser como mi familia, aún cuando yo me negué a notarlo.

Esa tarde fue la mejor de toda mi vida. hubieron risas, chistes, regalos, abrazos y felicitaciones, y aún contra todas mis expectativas, por primera vez en mi vida... fue el hombre más feliz de toda la tierra.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FINISHED!!! FROM ME TO YOU MI DEAR FRIEND/COUSIN/BROTHER!!**

Jajaja XDD, espero te haya gustado!!!

TE KERO MUSHO MI ADORADO NOA-CHAN nOn

BESOS, FLORES Y MUXOS COLORES A TODOS!!!

Y MIL NUEVAS FELICITACIONES TIZZ-KUN!!

_**.·.·.·.::.Dayiah.::.·.·.·.**_


End file.
